Calan Gaeaf
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Todo iba bien. Nada malo pasaba por su infantil mente que veía el mundo con tanta felicidad y simpleza... pero ese no fue pretexto para no obligarlo a decidir, justo como le pasó a su hermano mayor años antes. Si Dios los iba a castigar, francamente ya no le importaba. GalesxInglaterra
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Muerte de personajes  
_

**Aclaraciones**_: -Gales tiene 15 años e Inglaterra 7 años  
_

_____-La historia está ubicada en la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII, en algún pueblo entre los límites de Gales e Inglaterra- según-  
_

_____-Hay algunas cosas históricas que deberían ser aclaradas, pero no lo haré dado que la historia se entiende bien sin ellas_

_____-Cualquier anacronismo, dispénsenme u.u supongo que un poco de modernidad tenía que colarse_

_¡No podía faltar mi aporte para estas fechas! XDDD Y claro, algo entre los hermanos británicos era esencial~ jojojojo. Surgió después de leer un poco qué era "Halloween" y también de la investigación de algunos detalles de la información, ¡me divertí! n.n Y aprendí mucho .w. Aunque esto debió ser publicado ayer -para que fuera mucho más acorde- debido a algunos problemillas de conexión no pude u.u ¡pero aquí está!  
_

_No es gran cosa... de hecho, creo que no logré redondear la idea que quería, pero espero lo disfruten n.n_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**Gales:**_ Glen Kirkland  
_

**Bélgica**_: Emma Van Heemskerck  
_

**Holanda:**_ Govert Van Heemskerck  
_

* * *

**_"Calan Gaeaf"_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Se paró nuevamente frente al espejo y dio un par de vueltas. Sintió cómo la capa se mecía con su movimiento y el leve aire que levantó con ella

Frunció el ceño

_No le gustó_

Se la quitó e intentó acomodar una sábana blanca del mismo modo. Comprobó su apariencia con el reflejo

_Tampoco le gustó_

La colocó sobre su cabeza, ocultando su figura y haciendo algunas volteretas con diversión. Escapándosele una risa, corrió ante el espejo e intentó vislumbrarse a pesar de la tela que impedía su vista

Claro que no lo logró, pero eso no le quitó que disfrutara del olor a limpio y la frescura del lienzo que lo cubría… sin embargo, tal entretenimiento no resolvía su problema inicial:

"_¿Qué disfraz debería usar para salir a pedir caramelos?_"

Faltaban menos de 3 horas para que oscureciera y todos los niños del pequeño pueblo procedieran con la conocida tradición del 31 de Octubre: "_All Hallows' Evening_", también llamada "Halloween" o "Noche de Difuntos", que si le preguntaban, a él le interesaba más porque recibía deliciosos y variados dulces de todos los vecinos… y porque se entretenía por las divertidas bromas que los más gruñones sufrían al no regalar caramelos, ¡p-pero sólo eso! No era como si tuviera intenciones de ser tomado por un crío –a pesar de que tenía 7 años- y de ser castigado junto con Francis, Gilbert y Antonio, los autores de dichas jugarretas

A pesar de que aquel era un pequeño pueblo muy alejado de las bullidas capitales y de otras villas, aquella celebración era bastante completa: primero salían a pedir dulces, luego iban a la capilla para escuchar una misa que Govert ofrecía por la salvación de los difuntos, y enseguida acudían a la casa del alcalde, donde se celebraba una cena muy animada llena de música, baile, juegos, más dulces y otras cosas

No estaba muy al tanto, pero según había escuchado, no tenía demasiado tiempo que se celebraba el Halloween por ahí… quizá tendría 8 años, después de que, según decían los más viejos, acabaron con el último de los brujos malvados de la aldea y pudieron purificar esas tierras; para que ninguno se atreviera a acercarse, se construyó la Iglesia, se colocaban por esas fechas calabazas con rostros "aterradores" y los más pequeños se disfrazaban para ahuyentarlos… bueno, eso decían, pero él no lo pensaba mucho mientras pudiese divertirse y comer tantos dulces que su estómago sería capaz de reventar

Por supuesto, después de tanta ingesta de azúcar le daban muchas pesadillas… aunque no representaba el mínimo problema: Glen nunca se había enfadado porque fuera a su cama en busca de refugio

… hablando de él, ¿dónde estaría? Ya era hora de que llegara a casa para comer

Dejó un momento las prendas y se asomo a la ventana, de puntitas, con esperanza de vislumbrar su figura por la calle

Su hermano Glen tenía 15 años y trabajaba por las mañanas en los campos de cultivo, por las tardes era aprendiz de Feliks en su sastrería, y por las noches en la iglesia como ayudante general; gracias a que ese polaco excéntrico no era demasiado exigente, el mayor podía regresar a casa a la hora de la comida, por eso le extrañaba que todavía no se hubiese aparecido

A pesar de que el de ojos verde oliva era demasiado joven como para hacerse cargo de sus necesidades, no podía negar que estaba orgulloso por sus esfuerzos y muy feliz porque, aún con sus sobrias maneras e inexpresivas oraciones, sabía que lo hacía sólo por él: eso se lo decían sus miradas cálidas, los pequeños dulces que con trabajos le llevaba, la ropa que le confeccionaba gracias a lo aprendido con Feliks, y esa forma de narrarle cuentos antes de dormir, entre muchas otras cosas

¿Sus padres? Bueno, supo desde muy niño que murieron en el incendio de su antigua casa cuando apenas era un bebé, y al no tener parientes quienes los acogieran, el cura –el que hubo en esos años- y posteriormente su hijo mayor como nuevo pastor, junto con su amable hermana, los ayudaron: se quedaron en un cuarto –en el que actualmente vivían- que le pertenecía al mismo padre; Emma lo atendió mientras Glen ayudó en la parroquia; recibieron alimento, educación y vestido a cuenta de las donaciones caritativas; y conforme crecieron, se independizaron al grado de que ya no eran tan imprescindibles las visitas de la rubia y del padre, además de que su hermano se esforzaba en pagar sus propias necesidades y de recompensar las molestias previas

No tenían mucho dinero, y los lujos estaban muy lejos de su alcance, pero nunca les faltaba para comer y para las reparaciones de su humilde choza, localizada en los límites del pueblo, junto a unos grandes campos y relativamente cerca del bosque, donde decían que salían los espíritus malvados durante la noche del 31 de Octubre y en el que los buenos se paseaban por el sitio para recordar lo que habían sido antes de morir

Miró hacia al frente y notó que su vecina, la linda y alegre Kylie, se hallaba en su puerta hablando con Toris, el florista, al tiempo que recibía una canasta de narcisos en botón, listos para abrir en cuanto el frío pasara

Sus cejas se fruncieron al grado de que se volvieron una, sin olvidar que un gesto de fastidio y recelo se reflejó en su rostro infantil: no era secreto para él que Kylie estaba enamorada de su hermano, de aquella manera en que anhelaba llamar su atención y pasar todo el tiempo a su lado; seguramente deseaba lucir muy hermosa para la fiesta de esa noche e intentaría comprometerlo regalándole una de esas flores, las favoritas del mayor

Comprendía que habían sido amigos desde pequeños, y que Glen al ser más grande –y por trabajar en la parroquia-, la había ayudado en su aprendizaje con el catecismo… ¡p-pero de ahí a que quisiera ser su novia existía una gran diferencia! ¡¿N-No comprendía q-que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer c-como para interesarse por una chica?! ¡Y él no ayudaba en nada siendo amable!

A-Al menos, le consolaba, sabía que era así con todo el mundo, ¡hasta con Iván! Por eso la castaña no podía darse el lujo de creerse especial, ¡claro que no! Si lo que quería era casarse, era mejor que se fuera a Londres y buscara un buen partido, ¡no debían hacer falta!

Sí, lo mejor sería que se diera por vencida y buscara a alguien más porque, sin importar la situación, Glen sólo estaba verdaderamente al pendiente de él y había prometido muchas veces que siempre estarían juntos, como hasta ahora

Eso le hacía muy, muy feliz

-¿Arthur? – escuchó una voz desde la puerta – Estoy en casa

-¡G-Glen! –vaya, no se dio cuenta de cuándo atravesó el umbral - ¡Hola, bienvenido! –corrió hacia él- ¡¿Cómo estás?!

-Bien, gracias por preguntar –cerró la puerta y le acarició la cabeza – ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –sonrió ligeramente- Te veías entretenido mirando por la ventana

-¡N-Nada importante! –sonrojó de vergüenza y rió un tanto forzado –J-Jaja, ¡sólo esperaba verte pasar! Te tardabas en volver

-Lamento eso, había mucho trabajo – explicó con calma – ¿Pero cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡Bien! –le ayudó a colocar las cosas que traía en la mesa – Después de la lección del catecismo y de ayudarle a Emma con las compras, regresé de inmediato para elegir el disfraz que usaré hoy en la noche

-Oh – se sentó en la sencilla silla de madera - ¿Y ya lo has decidido?

-Todavía no –suspiró – Tal vez sólo me cubriré con una manta y seré un fantasma

-No te oyes muy convencido

-Cierto, pero no queda mucho tiempo, ¡y no le pediré a ese sapo de Francis que me preste uno! ¿Te imaginas? Me pegaría sus piojos

-Conque piojos – ladeó apenas la curvatura de sus labios, logrando que se sonrojara involuntariamente – No creí que te preocuparías por eso

-¡¿C-Cómo no hacerlo?! Cuando pasó, pensé que moriría de la comezón que sentía

-Me refería al disfraz – sacó de la bolsa que traía un par de pequeñas calabazas - ¿Te importa tanto? –antes de que respondiera, él mismo lo hizo –Es natural que sí, después de todo, es la única noche del año en que puedes comer muchos dulces y participas en los juegos colectivos, sin mencionar que siempre ganas ese concurso de hilos de colores

Su pecho se infló de orgullo - Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy el mejor en eso

-Tu modestia es inquietante, Arthur – dijo con un tono burlón que no le molestó –Por eso estoy preparado –le extendió un paquete – Espero que sea de tu agrado

Lo recibió con sorpresa, pero rápidamente lo abrió

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron de emoción cuando se deshizo de la tapa y descubrió una tela de color café oscuro; la levantó y extendió para averiguar qué era

-¡Glen! – sonrió con desmesura -¡Esto es…!

Se trataba de una capa, de esas que parecían usar los viajeros en sus partidas y que seguramente le quedaría arrastrando un poco; tenía muchos detalles de animales en las doradas costuras, y el lazo que se usaba para atarlo al cuello se sentía bastante suave; la capucha era holgada, y en la parte de la espalda había algunas figuras bordadas en hilo oscuro que se le figuraron una luna, estrellas y soles; también en la caja se encontraba una máscara con una nariz muy pronunciada, como de un pájaro en colores azul, rojo, amarillo y verde conseguidos por la combinación de varias hojas secas y frescas que estaban incrustadas; para las manos tenía unos guantes con fragmentos de piñas de pino muy pequeñas pero no menos coloridas, sin la parte de los dedos para que pudiese agarrar las cosas sin manchar la tela

Se notaba que todo era de muy buena calidad a pesar de estar hecho con materiales locales, contando el arduo y dedicado trabajo que se alcanzaba a ver en unas piezas aparentemente sencillas

Lo miró con muchísima alegría

-¡¿Es para mí?!

-Así es

-¿P-Pero cómo? ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?! ¿Le pediste a Feliks que lo hiciera?

-En realidad, lo hice yo mismo

-¡¿Todo?!

-Sí, hasta la máscara y lo demás –suspiró sonriendo - ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí! ¡Mucho! – dejó las cosas en el paquete con cuidado y lo abrazó con fuerza - ¡Gracias! A-Aunque… - le miró dudoso - ¿En verdad está bien? Quizá el material fue costoso, y las costuras…

-No te preocupes – correspondió su gesto – Quería darte esto, es lo que importa

-Glen…

-Además… -lo separó un poco, y aunque apenas fue perceptible, su tono se volvió algo serio –Lo vale, porque esta noche será muy especial

-¿Eh?

-Voy a mostrarte algo sorprendente, y debes lucir muy bien para ello

-¿Tiene que ver la fiesta o…?

-Más o menos – le besó la frente, haciéndolo reír – Será una cosa que sólo veremos tú y yo justo después de que todos se hayan ido a dormir… -ladeó un poco su sonrisa, de aquella ocasional manera que lo ponía inevitablemente colorado –Pero guarda el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡D-De acuerdo! – afirmó con seguridad; aunque tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber de una vez qué tramaba su hermano, por ahora se sentía conforme con esa complicidad que los unía -¡Lo prometo!

-Muy bien - suspiró – Ve a probártelo: quiero ver si necesito hacerle arreglos o no

-¡Sí!

-Y apresúrate, porque igual debes ayudarme a darle una _terrorífica_ – enfatizó con humor – cara a estas calabazas

-¡¿Prepararemos también dulces?!

-Unos pocos, al menos para que Gilbert, Francis y Antonio no tengan pretexto de jugarnos una broma –se levantó y le dio un pequeño empujón –Anda, cámbiate, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Asintió con infantil felicidad y corrió hacia su cama con el paquete en las manos; sacó la túnica para estudiar mejor el largo, y viendo que no era ajustada, se la colocó encima del resto de su ropa sin problema

Enseguida se probó la máscara y los guantes, viendo el resultado en el espejo con entera satisfacción

-¡Es perfecto! Creo que no necesitará ningún ajuste

-Eso parece – vio su reflejo atrás suyo – Camina un poco para ver si te tropiezas

Así lo hizo, y observando que no tenía ningún problema a pesar de que arrastraba la parte inferior, el mayor sonrió apenas – Está bien

-¡Jah! ¡Ese Francis quedará realmente sorprendido! También les cerraré la boca a Antonio y a Gilbert, ¡ninguno tendrá un disfraz tan sorprendente como este!

-En realidad no tiene nada de extraordinario

-¡Claro que sí! Lo hiciste especialmente para mí, ¡y eso lo hace increíble!

-Si tú lo dices – volvió a la cocina – Bueno, quítatelo con cuidado y ayúdame con las calabazas

-¡Ya voy!

Y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar recordar aquella sorpresa de la que le habló, ¿de qué se trataría? ¿Qué le mostraría? ¡Debía ser algo único si le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie! También como para prepararle un traje, unos accesorios tan bonitos, y por hacerse el misterioso… en realidad siempre se lo había parecido, y si esta vez le compartiría uno de sus grandes secretos, debía ponerse a la altura, ¡esta vez, un evento importante los uniría aún más como los mejores hermanos! Y no estaba dispuesto a echarlo aprender, ¡no señor!

Así, tendiendo con delicadeza la túnica en la cama junto a lo demás, corrió a la cocina para hacerse cargo de esos escalofriantes rostros, ¡los haría muy, muy espeluznantes! Así ahuyentaría a los malos espíritus y la noche estaría en calma para que se divirtieran juntos

-¿Sabes qué sería fantástico, Glen?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que con estas calabazas pudiéramos ahuyentar también a Francis! – sujetó el cuchillo de punta redonda con fuerza mientras una aura "malvada" lo rodeaba - ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería un verdadero favor para el mundo! Y sobre todo para nosotros, ¡no tendría que volver a escuchar un chillante "Iggy" nunca más!

-Francis no es un espíritu malvado

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Y se vuelve peor con Antonio y Gilbert

-¿Quieres decir, entonces, que sin ellos no lo sería tanto?

-…

-Hasta podrían ser amigos

-¡Eso jamás!

¡Tenía el presentimiento de que este sería el mejor "_All Hallows' Evening_" de todos!


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

En cuanto el sol se ocultó, los niños de todo el pueblo salieron de sus hogares portando variados disfraces: algunos iban de brujas, otros de fantasmas, unos más apenas llevaban una máscara, ¡pero ninguno había olvidado llevar una canasta para depositar los dulces recibidos! Iban con entusiasmo tocando cada puerta de las adornadas y coloridas calles emitiendo exigencias de caramelos, no sin antes intentar que aquel que los recibiera se llevara un buen susto

Ya estaban en los jardines las típicas calabazas iluminadas desde el interior por una vela, y sumando algunos adornos como espantapájaros y murciélagos de papel, le daba un ambiente de misterio al sitio

Ya veía a lo lejos a Roderich vestido de negro y tocando alguna pieza de violín al pie de la ventana, mientras que su esposa Elizabeta les daba dulces a los chicos

Feliks caminaba disfrazado de pony acompañado por un avergonzado Toris

Los más temerarios ya se armaban de valor para tocar la puerta de la residencia Braginski y rogar que Iván o Natalia no fueran quienes los recibieran, sino la dulce Yekaterina

Ludwig inútilmente trataba de que Gilbert no se metiera en problemas por echar una araña de plástico a la canasta de Emil, ya que Lukas se notaba muy al pendiente

Mikkel daba un montón de brincos con esa amenazadora hacha de hoja sin filo

Feliciano y Lovino iban de la mano de su abuelo, vestidos de tomates…

Podría vivir en un pueblo que seguramente no figuraba en los mapas todavía, ni tenía los adelantos de la Londres de 1758, pero Arthur no podía imaginar que hubiese algo más divertido que aquel espectáculo mientras caminaba de la mano con su hermano en busca de golosinas, ¡y no sólo eso! Sino luciendo un disfraz que había robado miradas desde el momento en que puso un pie en el sendero

Alzó la cabeza con bastante narcisismo cuando los tres idiotas de siempre pasaron a su lado y se detuvieron en seco, admirándolo

-¡Hola! –movió las manos tontamente Antonio en señal de saludo -¿Eres tú, Arthur?

-Claro que es él –respondió Francis, intentando parecer indiferente – Incluso debajo de esa máscara se le notan las cejas de oruga, ¡pero qué triste! – dijo con fingido drama -¡Eso arruina el traje por completo!

-Se vería mucho mejor en mí –afirmó Gilbert - En verdad que las cosas awesomes no quedan en personas nada awesomes

-Jah, pues es una lástima, porque seguramente en toda su vida nunca tendrán algo tan increíble como esto – contestó con cinismo

-Vaya, Iggy, ¡hacerte el especial no te queda!~

-¡Sobre todo cuando sabes que podría arruinarse con cualquier cosa!

-No se sabe, los accidentes siempre suceden, y más en una noche como esta~

Y antes de que pudiese amenazarlos, se fueron corriendo entre risas malévolas que le arrancaron una mueca de preocupación

-Cuanta energía – escuchó al más grande, inquietándolo puesto que también fue testigo de la advertencia hacia su arduo trabajo manual

-¡N-No hay nada qué temer! –exclamó mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cintura en un gesto de "seguridad" - ¡Sólo son unos idiotas! Seguramente están fanfarroneando

-De todos modos no importa

-¿Por qué?

-Eres capaz de defenderte –respondió como lo más obvio – Y aunque no signifique mucho, también estoy aquí

Por supuesto que significaba mucho, más de lo que Glen sabía y de lo que él podía entender; sumada la confianza que le transmitió en cuanto que podía enfrentar a esos tres, no encontraba manera de responderle sin parecer un mocoso tonto que enrojecía y que había perdido la facultad para hablar

Odiaba ser un niño: si fuera grande, probablemente podría responder sin trabas y de una manera que lo hiciera lucir genial, ¡quizá así sería capaz de ponerlo nervioso al menos una vez! Tanto como él lo ponía innumerables ocasiones

-Arthur – apretó un poco el agarre en su mano, llamando su atención - ¿Esta vez sí iremos con los Braginski_?_

La sola idea hizo que todo lo demás se le olvidara y un miedo indescriptible le recorriera por el cuerpo. Qué bueno que traía máscara, porque así evitaba que viera la cara de susto que tenía en esos momentos, ¡cosa que nunca admitiría! J-Jajajajaja

-¡N-No sé! E-Es que apenas empezó la noche, ¿por qué apresurarnos? La casa de Iván no irá a ningún sitio–se excusó, tensándose cuando percibió la ligera risa del mayor- ¡No te rías! ¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?!

-Tú – respondió sin trabas, logrando que bufara con molestia – Pero si crees que estará bien para el final…

-¡Claro que sí! – lo jaló con fuerza, volviendo a caminar -Pasaremos justo antes de ir a la Iglesia, ¡puedes estar seguro! – su ceño se frunció más al escuchar ese relajado "Ajá" - ¡Arthur Kirkland no es ningún cobarde!

-Espero que ese valor se conserve cuando te muestre mi sorpresa

-¡No dudes de ello! Me subestimas si piensas que me asusta salir cuando todos están dormidos

-En realidad, me preguntaba si te asustaría salir cuando todos estén dormidos _hacia el bosque_

…

…

-¿Qué?

Una mirada parsimoniosa, falta de burla le hizo saber que era en serio

-¿E-El… bosque? ¡P-Pero…!

-¡Arthur! –se acercó el grupo de niños con los que normalmente jugaba - ¡Vamos a la casa de Tino! Está regalando galletas de mantequilla con forma de calabazas, ¡y murciélagos de chocolate!

Lo jalaron sin demora, a pesar de sus intentos por resistirse; volteó a ver a Glen en busca de ayuda, pero más para que le explicara qué demonios era eso de ir al bosque, ¡¿estaba loco?! ¡Esa era la noche en que no sólo los espíritus buenos los visitaban, sino los malvados! ¡Y VAGABAN SIN RESTRICCIONES POR EL BOSQUE! ¡A ese terrorífico lugar del que se oían cosas horrendas y del que ni siquiera el reverendo Govert se atrevía a cuestionar! ¡MUCHO MENOS POR ESA NOCHE!

D-Debía ser una broma… ¡no podía ser…!

La forma en que colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, a esa manera de indicar "secreto", sin duda despejó sus cavilaciones

… A-Ahora visitar la casa de Iván parecía un juego de niños

-¡Camina más rápido! – lo empujó João con cuestionable inocencia - ¡Antonio se comerá todo si no llegamos! ¡Apúrate!

Y no tuvo más remedio que apresurar el paso, siendo seguidos de cerca por el de ojos verde oliva

…

Fuera de las dudas superficiales, ¿qué es lo que irían a ver al bosque? ¿Qué era eso que Glen quería mostrarle y que hasta tendría que dirigirse allí? Debía ser algo realmente especial si enfrentarían demonios, fantasmas y brujas, sin garantía de regresar con vida…

Tal vez estaba fuera de lugar, ¡pero ya comenzaba a emocionarse! Casi no podía con la curiosidad… ¡pero esperaría! ¡Valdría la pena, lo sabía!

¡Jajajaja! ¡Se sentía tan lleno de energía, que sin duda iría a la casa de los Braginski y enfrentaría a la terrorífica Natalia en su traje de hechicera!

-¿Pasamos después a la casa de Yekaterina?

-¡Sí! ¡No podía faltar una prueba de valor!

-¡Que Arthur sea el primero!

-¡¿Qué?!

B-Bueno, quizá no tanto…

* * *

Tal vez se debía a que todavía era un niño; a que no aprendía totalmente las lecciones de Emma en el catecismo; las distracciones de una comprensiva infancia… ¡pero francamente no entendía por qué los sermones de Govert eran tan aburridos! Sobre todo porque no ayudaba mucho su gesto antipático, serio, y esa aura que prácticamente gritaba "_sufrirás una maldición si me ves a los ojos por más de 10 segundos_"

Tampoco servía de nada estar sentado en una de las bancas en la parte media del lugar –cerca de sus amigos y de los que no lo eran tanto-, con la esperanza de una fiesta justo después y carcomiendo la ansiedad de una sorpresa interesantísima proporcionada por su hermano mayor, que se ubicaba a su lado y ponía atención a las palabras del rubio con peinado extraño

Nunca había hablado con él sobre cuestiones de fe; no obstante, a pesar de que sabía que respetaba los preceptos y cumplía con sus obligaciones de buen creyente, no le daba la impresión de que verdaderamente aquellas palabras lo llenaran…

Eso le hizo recordar lo que alguna vez Emma le platicó sobre la muerte de sus padres: fue precisamente durante un 31 de Octubre, cuando su casa se incendió debido a que habían apagado mal la chimenea; al parecer había sido un golpe muy duro para el de ojos oliva, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de salvarlos porque los adultos de aquellos años lograron sacarlos a tiempo e impidieron que regresara. El cura de ese tiempo, el padre de Emma y Govert, tuvo un gran empeño en darle consuelo a su hermano por medio de la palabra de Dios y en la creencia de los "planes divinos" que no estaban en control de los humanos

Podía ser cierto, pero la conclusión del pueblo era que "_habían sido atacados por los demonios_", y las miradas que les lanzaban los más viejos indicaba una gran desconfianza… sin embargo, no los trataban mal, y menos los evitaban, así que por experiencia personal podía asegurar que la partida de sus progenitores no le causaba la menor tristeza ni problemas para convivir con el resto amigablemente

Y en el caso de Glen… bueno, no desdeñaba a nadie, pero siempre prefería estar trabajando o en su hogar que hacer cosas comunes para un chico de su edad, como ir al pub del viejo Armin a emborracharse, salir con los jóvenes en busca de aventuras cercanas, o charlar con Jülchen, Kylie o Kirsten, que no desaprovechaban tiempo para coquetearle a su particular manera

No lo veía apegado a nadie; no tenía amigos, ni novia, o intenciones de conseguir ambos; no pasaba tiempo fuera de sus actividades si no era absolutamente necesario; no parecía estar atado al pueblo en ningún aspecto…

No sabía si interpretar eso como una especie de miedo surgido de aquel accidente…

-¿Estás poniendo atención? – le susurró de repente

-¡S-Sí! –afirmó enseguida – ¡Por supuesto!

Empero, con todo lo egoísta que podía ser a su edad, le gustaba la sobria y elegante soledad que trasmitía, porque eso significaba que sólo él era la persona más cercana a ese chico de 15 años tan misterioso, reservado y amable, con una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos verde oliva que no transmitían nada

Uhn, tal vez debería empezar a preguntarse si todos esos pensamientos cursis en torno a su hermano deberían preocuparle…

-En cuanto acabe, nos acercaremos a Iván y le pedirás un dulce– ladeó apenas una sonrisa – Siempre lleva unos cuantos encima, ya sabes, por si acaso "_a alguien le dio temor ir a su casa_"

-¡Y-Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo!

Pero… dentro de propio su ego, y de esos temores que no compartía con nadie, podía asegurar que las enseñanzas confusas de la Biblia no fueron la clave para que el mayor continuara con su vida… en realidad dudaba de que creyera sinceramente en Dios

No lo culpaba

-Glen…

-¿Sí?

Después de todo lo que vivió solo, sin su apoyo dado que era un bebé, era natural que cuestionara muchas cosas y se aferrara únicamente a lo que podía ver… o al menos, a algo que no fuera tan imaginario como Dios

Sólo deseaba que, llegado el momento, tuviera la confianza para decirle todas sus angustias, ¡era su hermano y por eso sería capaz de entenderlo y apoyarlo! No era un niño inútil que no podía comprender a la persona más querida para él

-Siempre me dirás la verdad sin importar de lo que se trate, ¿cierto? –sus facciones se tornaron un poco serias, sabiendo que había entendido de lo que hablaba– Confiarás en mí totalmente algún día, ¿verdad?

No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que no traía la máscara puesta ni la capucha, sentía que el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba

Sólo esperaba no estar rojo: no era momento para algo tan infantil

…

La suave palmada en su cabeza le dio la respuesta… aunque no estuvo de sobra que la escuchara también

-Puedes estar seguro

-¡Hey, ustedes, allá atrás! –los señaló Govert en tono furioso y acosador; las miradas indiscretas y de burla se posaron en ellos – Cállense, ¿o es que quieren que haga los arreglos necesarios para que se vayan al infierno de una vez y dejen escuchar al resto?

Probablemente se hubieran disculpado con mucha solemnidad, pero fue imposible dado que las carcajadas de Antonio estallaron en el lugar –debió estar muy bueno el chiste que Francis le contó- y eso arrancó la "mejor" parte del rubio: le lanzó la voluminosa Biblia justo en la cabeza, tumbándolo como si hubiese derribado al más patético árbol de todos

Fue inevitable que la audiencia riera, más cuando Emma hizo lo mismo con él por tal grosería

Si eso sucediera todos los días, en verdad sería un placer asistir al catecismo

* * *

La mayoría de las veces no tenía problema en admitir que Glen tenía razón, ya fuera en que "_no debería comer tantos dulces antes de dormir porque tendría pesadillas_" o "_Si se cruza por tu camino una mariposa dorada, no la sigas, pero pide un deseo y se realizará_"

Aquella vez también no representó un dilema, puesto que acertó al pronosticar que ganaría el juego de desenredarse en los listones de colores, y también en que encontró antes que nadie la famosa calabaza cubierta de caramelo que preparaba Tino como premio, escondida en los amplios jardines de la alcaldía

Estaban todos sus amigos, incluso con los que no se llevaba tan bien… claro, menos Gilbert, Francis y Antonio que probablemente, gracias a que todo el mundo estaba en ese baile, andaban sueltos por el pueblo y ya ejecutaban sus legendarias bromas… ¡n-no los apoyaba! Pero debía admitir que, el año pasado, fue sorprendente que lograran subir una carreta con todo y caballo al techo del viejo Armin, ¡ni idea de cómo lo hicieron! Tal vez deberían esperar algo catastrófico esa vez…

Pero fuera de eso, y conforme transcurrió la velada, las cosas fueron muy tranquilas y alegres: pudo gozar de juegos, diversión, comida deliciosa, buena música, y de los relatos de magia, maleficios, demonios y espíritus que recordaban con fervor los más ancianos

Lo único molesto fue cuando Jülchen, Kirsten y Kylie rodearon a su hermano e insistían en que bailara con ellas… para su mala suerte –y para su goce la mayoría del tiempo-, Glen tenía bastante clase, así que fue natural que accediera y de paso se uniera a la bola de chicos de su edad que ya daban indicios alegres de su juventud

Estaba bien que eso pasara: estaba bien que se portara un poco sociable por lo menos una noche al año, ¡estaba bien que recordara que era joven y no todo el tiempo tenía que preocuparse por él! Sin embargo, eso no lo hizo sentir mejor por mucho rato; de hecho, casi se le fastidió la noche, pero pudo volver a su calma cuando él le sonrió de aquella única y cómplice manera, justo en el momento en que llevaba a Kirsten a la pista de baile

No sólo recuperó su ánimo, sino que recordó que le tenía preparada una sorpresa cuando todo aquello terminara

Ya no faltaba mucho, ¡solamente una hora más! Y dado que Glen no era alguien quien soliera informar de sus planes, quería decir que debía prepararse para ello

Todos volverían a sus hogares a las 10, ¡entonces…!

Sólo un poco más~


	3. Chapter 3

_.  
_

* * *

**Epílogo_  
_**

* * *

-¿Te divertiste?

-¡Sí, mucho! – levantó con orgullo su canasta de golosinas, donde yacía majestuosa la calabaza cubierta de caramelo- ¡Nadie puede vencerme en esto!

Y como había sido previsto, la sencilla celebración terminó a las 10 de la noche. Contrario a que les faltaba humor para continuar, el verdadero objetivo en resguardarse era por lo que sucedía conforme la luna se alzaba más: podrían quedar atrapados entre los mundos si vagaban mucho, o se cruzarían con un demonio, o desatenderían a los buenos muertos que visitaban su hogar en busca de sencillos alimentos

Como su casa quedaba a las afueras y debían caminar un poco más a comparación del resto, mientras avanzaban las calles se iban quedando solas, ¡qué bueno que Kylie se había ido antes! Así no tuvieron que usar su caballerosidad y ofrecerse a acompañarla, puesto que vivía relativamente cerca

Luego de toda esa velada compartida con sus amigos, lo único que quería era ir a solas con él, llevado de la mano como siempre le había gustado

Miró con curiosidad a Glen, quien cargaba otro cesto e iba con gesto tranquilo, imperturbable como siempre

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo

-¡A-Ah! – reaccionó desviando la vista – N-Nada, sólo pensaba que me gustaba caminar solamente contigo

-A mi también – respondió sin trabas – Nunca me siento incómodo a tu lado

-¡Yo tampoco! –se apresuró a responder alegre, con esa sensación en el estómago que lo ponía nervioso - ¡Aunque me divertí mucho con los chicos, p-pensaba que no habría estado mal quedarnos en casa solos tú y yo!

…

-Arthur

-¿Sí?

-Vas a aceptar mi invitación de ir al bosque cuando todos se hayan dormido, ¿cierto?

-¡Naturalmente! - ¡¿así que todavía estaba en pie?! - ¡Iré! ¡Iré y nada me hará arrepentirme!

-¿No le tienes miedo a los demonios, a las brujas o a los fantasmas?

-¡No me harán nada si vamos juntos! ¡Sé que serás capaz de alejarlos!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Sólo lo sé, ¡pero no te preocupes! Aunque soy pequeño, también te protegeré, ¡y será mejor cuando crezca! –sonrió con confianza- ¡Me convertiré en un hombre capaz de pelear contra todo!

-Serás alguien muy ocupado – entrecerró la mirada un poco nostálgico – Tendrás poco tiempo para pensar en mí

-¡Siempre pensaré en ti! –afirmó con confianza, pero con igual molestia, ¡no permitiría que dudara cuando era algo tan obvio! - ¡Nunca nos separaremos, ¿recuerdas?! – bufó – A veces dices cosas muy tontas

…

-Eso significa que… -se detuvo, haciendo que él también – A pesar de que yo hiciera algo muy malo, ¿me perdonarías?

-¿Algo malo? –interrogó con confusión: ese cambio repentino de actitud puso todos sus sentidos en alerta

-Si… te dijera que voy a hacer algo muy malo, ¿me disculparías? –le miró profundamente, arrancándole un escalofrío – ¿Tratarías de entenderlo, al menos?

Muchas preguntas quisieron salir de su boca, pero mirarlo tan… melancólico por una mera suposición, arrojó la respuesta que ya sabía de antemano

-… nunca nos separaremos – fue todo lo que dijo antes de jalarlo y continuar su camino, ¡d-definitivamente no era bueno con estas cosas! Y no iba a decir oraciones vergonzosas por algo que ya debería estar claro

No recibió respuesta, sólo el seguro y renovado movimiento del más grande

…

En cuanto visualizaron la humilde casa, se acercaron con rapidez y abrieron la puerta; dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa

-No te la quites –le indicó cuando apenas iba a deshacer el nudo de su capa; obedeció sin chistar, y cuando se acercó a su baúl para guardar la careta y buscar algunas cosas útiles en su travesía, otra vez fue detenido – No necesitamos nada, sólo lleva lo que traes puesto

-¿La máscara…?

-Sobre todo esa – él tampoco tomó nada, y ya estaba ubicado junto a la puerta – Vámonos, se nos hará tarde

-¿Para qué?

-Es una sorpresa – en cuanto volvió a su lado, salieron y cerraron – Oh, por cierto –se colocó a su altura -¿Traes puesta la cruz que Emma te regaló?

-Sí –la sacó y mostró: era una sencilla cruz de hierro que, según la chica, evitaba que se le acercaran hadas malignas, duendes perniciosos y que lo ayudaría a regresar con bien hacia Dios - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

No dijo nada. Se limitó a quitársela, y al observarla un momento, liberó el garre con cinismo, dejando que cayera al suelo con poca delicadeza

No entendió; deseó preguntar una vez más, pero que se levantara y lo sujetara de la mano con tanta dulzura, simplemente le hizo olvidar la duda y confiar en él, como siempre lo había hecho

Caminaron a paso normal hacia el campo solitario, llano y lúgubre que solamente veía a través de la ventana en esas noches que no podía dormir; estaba iluminado por la luna con un brillo triste y lamentador, con su césped movido por una brisa fría que también hacía que sus capas bailaran a su ritmo, calándole los huesos como ni el mismo invierno lo hizo alguna vez

No tardaron en llegar a los verdaderos límites, unos marcados por altos y estáticos espantapájaros despedazados y torcidos gracias a los picos de cuervos que normalmente buscaban pillarse el trigo que sembraban

Cruzando, poniendo por primera ocasión un pie fuera de ese lugar en el que creció, todo pareció quedarse en silencio: los grillos se callaron, el viento ya no silbó, el pasto bajo sus pies no crujió, y el rechinido del molino del viejo August que nunca se quitaba desapareció

De pronto sólo estaban ellos y el bosque, uno imponente y con una magnanimidad tenebrosa que le inspiró el más puro terror; la puerta hacia él que se formó gracias a unas ramas torcidas y secas, como manos con uñas afiladas que acunaban a una presa, se movían por algún viento que ya no pertenecía a la naturaleza

Tuvo miedo. Uno que no reconoció, pero que le gritaba dentro de su mente "Escapa"

_Tienes que escapar_

-¡G-Glen! – se aferró por completo a su cintura, tratando de que ese calor tan familiar fuera suficiente para que un valor inexistente regresara, pero más que nada, para convencerlo de que era mejor regresar

Quiso llorar, deseó gritar, anheló correr y alejarse de un sitio fuera de la gracia de Dios

_No quería seguir. No quería seguir. No quería seguir. No quería seguir_

-Está bien tener miedo –escuchó su voz cerca de su oído - ¿Pero sabes? No todo a lo que tememos es malo

Fue entonces que sintió cómo era levantado del suelo y lo colocaba en su regazo, de tal manera que podía abrazarlo por el cuello y pegarse lo más posible, cosa que hizo inmediatamente; al mismo tiempo, los brazos contrarios rodearon su cintura y acariciaron su espalda de esa amorosa manera que rememoraba de sus años más jóvenes

¿Por qué él no estaba asustado? ¿Acaso no temía a lo que se pudiera aparecer? ¿Por qué andaba con tanta seguridad, como si ya conociera aquel terreno a la perfección? ¿Qué se proponía llevándolo ahí, en esa noche?

Hubiera seguido formulando cuestiones de no ser porque… empezaba a… ver y escuchar cosas

Percibía… risas… y llantos… palabras que…

…

La sombra de un árbol cercano optó una forma, y al segundo desapareció

…

Cosas saltaban en las ramas, en el suelo, en la madera podrida del camino

…

La luz que se colaba entre las hojas era…

…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó tanto la tela de la capa ajena que dolió

_Lo estaba imaginando. Lo estaba imaginando. Lo estaba imaginando. Lo estaba imaginando_

-No es así, Arthur – respondió con calma a sus pensamientos; lo acarició con mayor ternura – Por eso trata de observar

-¡PERO…!

-Estoy aquí y nada te pasará – lo afirmó con tanta naturalidad, que por un momento lo creyó – No te traería si hubiese algún peligro

-¿Y-Ya habías v-venido antes?

-En efecto

-¡N-No significa q-que sepas d-de lo que hablo! ¡T-Tú no estás v-viendo lo que yo!

-… Al contrario – suspiró - ¿Notaste sombras que desaparecen en cuanto las ves? –se tensó - ¿Escuchas risas, palabras, llantos, tantas cosas que ni siquiera alcanzas a entender algo? ¿O qué dices de esas luces que se confunden en las ramas?

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿T-TÚ TAMBIÉN…?!

-Aunque ahora fueron más evidentes de lo normal –sonrió, o eso creyó – Causaste sensación, me lo esperaba

-¡Yo no quiero eso! – sino fuera porque aún traía la máscara y se le indicó que no se la quitara, enterraría el rostro en su pecho - ¡Sólo soy un niño común y corriente!

-… No es así –lo sintió detenerse – Arthur, eres diferente – con delicadeza hizo que se separara y lo depositó en el suelo – Somos diferentes

Aún cerca de él, sujeto a la parte inferior de su túnica, se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor

Era… un espacio abierto, con muchísimas hojas secas sirviendo de colchón, rodeado de robles viejos en los que todavía sus ramas contaban con un poco de vida; había uno en especial en la parte en medio, en el extremo Norte que era muy alto, grueso y que parecía ser la cabeza del lugar; era el más decrépito de todos, pero en su tronco se alcanzaba a ver madera joven y fuerte

… aunque nunca había estado ahí, clara señal de que andaban por parajes muy alejados del pueblo -sorprendente en el poco tiempo que caminaron-, se le hizo conocido… como si… hubiera algo muy familiar, al grado de que los miedos anteriores de pronto se alejaron

A punto de preguntar qué era aquel sitio, Glen dio varios pasos hacia el frente

…

Observó cómo con la luz del sitio, su capa humilde y gastada que nunca accedió a renovar, adquiría un color negro con detalles plateados en las costuras

Iniciando por la espalda, se rebelaron grecas geométricas tenues, pero con brillos muy hermosos que se extendieron en toda la tela

La capucha adquirió más largo y ancho

Y cuando volteó a verlo… no vio su rostro, sino que en su lugar había una máscara con… un hocico largo, aunque no como la suya, sino más ancha y rectangular, con fosas muy notorias y escamas de color rojo que le llegaban hasta el cuello; ya no alcanzó a notar sus ojos, sino sólo dos huecos negros que lo observaban sin error

… debería estar aterrorizado, pero no hubo nada que le pareciera más conocido que eso, como si le fuera tan cercano como el mismo Glen

Por mero impulso corrió a su lado, siendo recibido sin objeciones, aunque le arrancó un pequeño puchero que su propia máscara y capa no cambiaran de apariencia a pesar de estar bajo la misma luz

…

Avanzaron un poco, al centro del claro

El más grande tomó un extremo de la tela para estirarla, como si cubriera algo… y al bajarla estaba…

…

-… ¿Qué es…?

-_Dyn Gwiail_ – su tono se escuchó bastante… serio –_Hombre de Mimbre_

Era… la figura de un hombre hecha con muchas ramas de roble, de tamaño natural, complexión regular y con sus brazos extendidos, en los cuales colgaban canastas con pan, verduras, cereales, animales cazados y otras cosas; con la luz se veía que las ramas tenían cosas escritas, o al menos dibujos que no entendía en lo absoluto, resaltando luces en el torso y la cabeza

-¿Crees que estás soñando, Arthur?

-… no

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Se colocó a su altura. Supo que estaba evaluando su respuesta al mirar fijamente esos huecos oscuros en que se ocultaban las iris verde oliva

Cuando le acarició la cabeza, sintió que una barrera más había sido derribada entre ellos

–En ese caso, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué puedo hacer esto?

-… r-realmente no… es d-decir, ¡es magia de verdad! N-No tengo idea…

Lo escuchó inhalar con parsimonia -¿Se te hace familiar la palabra _Dryw?_

-No… -temió decepcionarlo - ¿Eso es malo? ¡P-Puedo aprender y…!

-En realidad, está bien… porque significa que he mantenido muy bien el secreto…

-¿Yo no podía saberlo?

-Es más complicado que eso – suspiró -Antes tengo que contarte algo…

-¿Eh?

-¿Recuerdas… cuándo dije que haría algo muy malo?

El mal presentimiento llegó tan fuerte como el ruido que se escuchó a su lado, como quejidos sofocados

Provenían del Hombre de Mimbre

-Deberé empezar desde nuestros padres, creo –se levantó y ubicó frente a la figura – Has escuchado como murieron, ¿no?

-S-Sí – que no luciera nervioso, ni siquiera inquieto por los suaves alaridos, acentuaron el temor creciente en su estómago - ¡¿Pero eso q-qué tiene que ver…?!

-Todo, Arthur, me temo que todo

Levantó una mano y la pasó por el rostro del hombre, imitando un despectivo suspiro

… lo que se reveló ante él le arrancó un grito ahogado, y un temblor en las piernas que lo hizo caer de rodillas

Era Emma

Ella era la que estaba dentro de las ramas de roble, atrapada; no podía hablar, ya que un blanco pañuelo cubría firmemente su boca, uno que estaba empapado con sus lágrimas y que resaltaba gracias a sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo; lo que más se le grabó fueron sus ojos: muy abiertos, temblorosos, con la pupila pequeña en un gesto de terror y desconcierto

Cuando sus iris verdes lo enfocaron, parecieron encontrar alivio de un auxilio próximo, pero volvieron a contraerse con violencia al notar a su hermano

¿Q-Qué era…? ¡¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO?!

-Escuchaste que murieron en un incendio – lucía tranquilo, con la perfecta posición de mando en la situación – Así fue, pero no causado por un estúpido descuido, y nosotros no fuimos salvados por la voluntad de personas hipócritas

"_Los Kirkland procedemos de antigua estirpe de druidas celtas galeses. Un druida, a grandes rasgos, eran los personajes que se organizaban del culto, los sacrificios, la adivinación y fungían como oráculo y jueces en conflictos dentro de la comunidad, cosa que no cambió demasiado con la llegada del cristianismo_

_Nuestro padre venía de esa larga tradición, y como encargado ancestral de esta zona, ayudaba bendiciendo las bodas, los nacimientos, como médico y consejero, pero básicamente como un intermediario entre los mundos cuando llegaba el año nuevo y se celebraba el Samhain, que indicaba el final de la temporada de cosecha y anunciaba la era oscura, celebración que caía el 31 de Octubre_

_Todos estábamos bastante tranquilos, incluso el reverendo y el alcalde eran sus amigos, pues aunque contaba con el poder para echarlos sin renuencia, convivían, se respetaban y no mezclaban los ámbitos a menos que fuese necesario y a través de él. Nadie tenía problema en ese sentido_

_Un día, sin embargo, murió el cura y fue necesario traer desde la ciudad más cercana a uno, que resultó ser Heinz Van Heemskerck, el padre de Emma y Govert. De inmediato se dio un choque entre papá y él, ya que Heinz era un fanático religioso que juzgaba de diabólico todo lo que no podía comprender fuera de su ciega fe_

_La presión que ejerció sobre los habitantes fue tan densa, que los convenció de que las prácticas que papá hacía eran producto de la maldad y pactos con Satanás. Logró que dejaran de apoyarlo y le exigieron que abandonara sus prácticas. Para esto, muchas veces lo amenazaron en la calle con violencia, e incluso no dejaban que participara en las siembras por temor a un castigo divino; mamá perdió a sus amigas, el favor de sus propios padres, y en el mercado la señalaban de bruja; en mi caso, nadie quería jugar conmigo, y las madres de mis compañeros llegaron a golpearme sólo por estar cerca de sus hijos_

_Al final, papá obedeció… aparentemente: en realidad continuó, pero ya en un ámbito privado y alejado, en este mismo bosque. Cuando cumplí 8 años, precisamente durante esos tiempos, fue que me inició en la magia… aunque la habilidad era innata por ser un Kirkland, igual que tú_

_En ese Octubre, por primera vez participé formalmente en el sacrifico durante el Samhain y acepté lo que conllevaba todo eso… sin embargo, a pesar de las precauciones, alguien nos siguió cuando nos dirigíamos al bosque, observó el ritual… y nos delató_

_Fue una persona que nunca imaginé, una que creí que nos apreciaba aunque fuera un poco… pero los humanos son muy hipócritas, Arthur, incluso los que transmiten amabilidad y cariño…_

_¡FUE ELLA! ¡FUE EMMA! ¡Esa chica tan dulce que siempre se preocupó por nosotros cuando todo mundo nos abandonó! ¡Prefirió creer las peores atrocidades en vez de escucharnos, exactamente como el resto del pueblo! ¡Por su culpa todo se fue a la mierda! ¡TODO! ¡Porque cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, ella guiaba a Van Heemskerck, junto a una turba de campesinos estúpidos!_

_Sujetaron a papá y comenzaron a golpearlo hasta que se desmayó. Yo no pude hacer nada por ser un niño inútil que fue detenido por un solo hombre… pero no se quedaron conformes: nos arrastraron a casa, y cuando mamá salió contigo en brazos para saber qué pasaba, te separaron de ella. La llevaron al interior junto con papá… pero en poco rato, los hombres salieron y sellaron la entrada_

_Le prendieron fuego a la casa, con ellos adentro_

_Celebraron ese Samhain quemando a nuestros padres_

_¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que hubieras sido un bebé, porque así no tuviste que sufrir muchas cosas: ningún reverendo imbécil te tuvo horas atado a una silla gritándote que recitaras algún salmo estúpido mientras te daba latigazos, ni las personas te tiraron fruta podrida en la cara cuando pasabas, y menos te recordaron a cada momento que la muerte de tu padre había sido lo mejor que hubiese podido pasar_

_El asunto fue enterrado cuando ya fuiste creciendo y cuando Van Heemskerck murió "naturalmente". Govert tomó su lugar, y como él presenció gran parte de las penitencias que su padre me hizo pasar, me dejó en libertad y también prohibió que se te mencionara lo ocurrido ese día_

_Todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos quisieron que con eso las cosas volvieran a la normalidad_"

…

N-No podía… creerlo… G- Glen… sus p-padres… ¡¿Por qué…?!

…

Miró desde su posición a la chica amordazada entre aquella madera

¿E-Emma…? ¿Ella había sido…? ¡P-PERO…! ¡Era Emma! ¡S-Simplemente no…!

Regresó la vista a su hermano y trató de vislumbrar algo a través de esos ojos que no se veían

…

Supo que todo era verdad, no tenía ninguna duda

No podía tenerla cuando el nudo en la boca del estómago se le fue al pecho, azotando con crueldad el corazón que, hasta entonces, creyó que no podía existir persona mala en el humilde pueblo

No dudo de Glen al sentir su indignación, dolor, una soledad que no sabía que podía poseer la persona más querida para él…

Se odió

¿Cómo no había sido capaz de ver todo el sufrimiento que guardaba?

Sin embargo…

-¿Q-Que piensas hacer? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca con voz temblorosa, sin ser capaz de moverse

-Las personas son malvadas y son capaces de hacer muchas cosas frente a lo que temen u odian– desvió la mirada a la chica, quien no dejaba de llorar, pero no parecía ajena a la historia que escuchó anteriormente – Si ese es el caso… si yo también siento odio y miedo… creo que tengo derecho de ser malvado, aunque sea una vez

Con otro movimiento de mano tapó el rostro de la chica, y de un momento a otro tuvo sujetaba una antorcha…

… Una antor…

-¡NO, GLEN! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! – se levantó con las piernas flaqueando, y seguramente ya derramando lágrimas por tantos motivos que no comprendía - ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No puedes…!

-Lo haré, y se pondrá peor – dijo en un tono tan frío, tan alejado del que conocía que… - Con este sacrificio, voy a comenzar uno mucho más grande: voy a darle al Samhain las almas de todo el pueblo del mismo modo que ellos condenaron las de nuestros padres –suspiró con pesar –Esta era mi sorpresa para ti

…

¿De… todo el pueblo?

…

Iba a… quemar…

…

-¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS! ¡DETENTE! – de un salto lo abrazó por la cintura con desesperación, angustiado por no saber qué hacer - ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! ¡N-No es la repuesta! ¡Aunque sigas, papá y mamá no volverán! –ocultó el rostro en su estómago, llorando y esperando que sus ruegos fueran escuchados -¡No seas como ellos! ¡NO SEAS COMO ELLOS!

-… por eso te preguntaba antes si serías capaz de perdonarme – susurró derrotado – Pero me has escuchado, y eso es suficiente

-¡Yo estoy aquí! – siguió intentando, ¡no podía rendirse! - ¡Si estás triste, yo te escucharé! ¡Si algo te duele, yo te cuidaré! ¡Si sientes que no puedes continuar, dímelo y yo te jalaré para que sigas! ¡¿De verdad necesitas vengarte para ser feliz?! ¡¿ES QUE NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA QUE LO SEAS?!

…

-No hay forma de que los salves –cortó sin dudas – No hay manera de que me salves

-¡G-GLEN!

-De cualquier modo, esto no se trata de nosotros – lo apartó con delicadeza, apretando con suavidad su hombro – Arthur, a estas alturas, sólo puedes elegir por ti

-¿Y-Yo…?

-Al ser un Kirkland, también tienes un talento innato para la magia: puedo enseñarte nuestros rezos, los hechizos, la adivinación y las leyes de la naturaleza… pero en vista de que lo que te conté y de lo que voy a hacer, es obvio que no sabes qué pensar – aunque no se alejó, apartó su mano – Existen dos opciones: la primera, se trata de rechazar la tradición y seguir una vida normal; y la segunda, aceptarlo y moldearlo sin importar mis propias inclinaciones

…

…

Glen era tan injusto que no podía soportarlo

¿Por qué lo orillaba a decidir entre varias partes de sí mismo? ¿A él, que apenas era un niño? Nadie debería tomar una decisión de tal calibre a su edad, una en que todo el mundo parecía maravilloso y simple… no obstante, lo imaginó a él cuando tenía casi su misma edad: no sólo lo obligaron a trazar una vida forzada, sino que lo abandonaron y nadie tuvo la compasión de apoyarlo

Ningún niño debería estar solo, llorando por presenciar la muerte de sus padres, maltratado por una fe que no lo comprendía, y cuidar de un hermanito cuando ni él mismo sabía qué hacer con su propia vida

Se dio cuenta que lo había dejado solo todo este tiempo a pesar de que era la persona más importante para él

No fue capaz de ver su odio debajo de aquel gesto tranquilo

No percibió su dolor cuando iban a la iglesia y escuchaba con frustración palabras que lo atormentaron por años

Todo ese tiempo él había sido el único a su lado, y aun así no llenó el lugar como pensó…

…

Su hermano iba a hacer algo horrible…

Estaba culpando a muchas personas que no habían tenido nada que ver… F-Francis, Gilbert y Antonio… ¡Feliciano y Lovino…!

El viejo Armin… Feliks, Toris… Emil, Lukas, Mikkel… hasta los Braginski, y las chicas…

Emma y Govert…

… todos iban a…

…

-… ¿Qué pasaría si no acepto?

-Nada, en realidad: borraría tus recuerdos de esta noche, del pueblo y de aquellos que conociste. Despertarías mañana tranquilamente

-… no me refería a eso

-¿Hm?

-¿Q-Qué pasaría… entre nosotros? – contrario a las instrucciones, se quitó la máscara y reveló sus infantiles facciones angustiadas, confundidas, pero serias –Tú y yo… ¿qué pasaría?

…

-Seguiremos siendo hermanos

La frase fue firme, sin recriminaciones… pero entendió lo que había debajo de ella

Serían "sólo" hermanos

Nunca podría llegar a él totalmente

Nunca podría _ser uno con él_ totalmente…

…

… ningún niño debería ser orillado a decidir así… no cuando sólo deseos egoístas se alzaban por encima de vidas, de la magia y las creencias

Él tenía los suyos, y eso le dio su respuesta

…

-Eres muy injusto, Glen

-… lo siento

-Por eso te advierto que deberás recompensarme después por esto –limpió su rostro mojado, exigiéndole con el tono de voz – Nunca te separarás de mí, ¿cierto?

…

-Cierto

Estaba decidido

Las uñas de la mano derecha del mayor crecieron, simulando navajas; alzó la mano contraria y trazó un profundo corte, dejando que la sangre goteara libre en el piso. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le pidió la suya derecha que extendió sin dudar; repitió el mismo movimiento, arrancándole una mueca de dolor y un leve quejido mientras el líquido carmesí caía sobre la anterior

Lo sujetó precisamente de esa extremidad herida, juntándola con la propia

Se acercaron al Hombre de Mimbre, del que todavía provenían los quejidos ahogados

Su hermano alzó con solemnidad la antorcha… y dejó que la flama tocara las hojas donde el rojo goteó

Enseguida el fuego corrió y dibujó una figura previamente trazada alrededor de la escultura, que en segundos también comenzó a quemarse

Se encendió con fuerza, casi de golpe, consumiéndose con firmeza y lentitud

El grito que percibió le llenó de terror… no obstante, luego de él…

-¿Lo escuchas?

-¿M-Música?

-Así es – lo apretó con confianza - ¿Te gusta la tonada?

Era… un coro cantando algo muy dulce, épico, como una leyenda que se perdía entre los robles

-… es muy bonita… ¿pero quién…?

-Son los espíritus – respondió viendo absorto la figura que ardía - Te la dedican

-¡¿D-De verdad?!

-También es por el año nuevo… y por sentirse bien recibidos

…

Se quedaron observando la consumación por un tiempo más, no sabría decir cuánto…

Y en el momento en que la última flama roja iba a apagarse, pareció alzarse por encima de la escultura deshecha y se tornó más grande y de un hipnotizante azul, elevándose al cielo rápidamente

Al mismo tiempo, gritos lejanos llenaron el ambiente y pudo ver por encima de las copas de los árboles mucho humo

Un color naranja y rojo iluminó parte del ambiente

-Ya empezó

El pulso se le aceleró

_Emma no era la única que sería sacrificada esa noche_

…

Esperó que le diera la indicación de caminar p-para volver a ese sitio… realmente esperó que emitirá su deseo de ver con sus propios ojos su venganza consumada… sin embargo, se limitó a tomar su mano para observar la herida, y curarla con simple soplo

No entendió

-… ¿N-No irás a ver? –preguntó tímidamente - ¡D-Digo! Has esperado p-por esto tanto tiempo que…

-No lo necesito – desvaneció su máscara con otro movimiento sencillo, dejándole ver al fin el rostro que tanto le gustaba – ¿Por qué no nos vamos? – sonrió, logrando que se sonrojara

-¿A dónde? ¡¿Y nuestras cosas?! ¡No tenemos nada y…!

-Tengo todo eso resuelto –le cerró un ojo con complicidad – ¿Qué te parece la idea de irnos un tiempo a Londres?

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Siempre has tenido curiosidad por conocerla

-¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿En serio podemos?!

-Claro – volvió a sujetarlo de la mano y lo guió en la dirección contraria – Sólo unos meses

-¿Y el bosque? ¿Y todo lo que debo aprender?

-No te preocupes, volveremos. Después de todo, personas como nosotros necesitan estar cerca de la naturaleza para desarrollarse, así que luego de visitar Londres, buscaremos algún pueblo en Gales o Inglaterra para asentarnos

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad, con tanta confianza, que por un momento los gritos, el fuego y las recriminaciones no importaron

Iba a estar con Glen, tendría la oportunidad de verdaderamente comprenderlo, y ese deseo que nació desde que tuvo memoria no se desvaneció ni siquiera al presenciar el lado más oscuro de su corazón

Vio que era capaz de vengarse, de condenar y ejecutar sin el mínimo remordimiento

Y no le importó

No había cambiado nada, quería estar siempre a su lado tanto como lo deseó durante la tarde, en la mañana, todos los días de su corta vida

…

Poco a poco se fueron perdiendo entre el bosque

Se sintió en confianza entre las miradas que le dirigían desde las sombras

Simpatizó con aquellas risas y llantos que murmuraban en los árboles

Y el olor dulzón de carne quemándose pronto dejó de molestarlo

…

…

Por un momento, pensó que Dios los castigaría por sus pecados

…

Después, ya no estuvo seguro de que existiera

…

No importaba realmente

Estaba con Glen, y con eso podía ser feliz

-¿Sabes qué lamento? – dijo de pronto con un pequeño puchero –Que no probé ningún de mis dulces

-Al menos no tendrás pesadillas por comer tantos

No sabía si aquel había sido el mejor "_All Hallows' Evening_" de todos

-N-No importaría, ¿verdad? M-Me dejarías dormir contigo

-Tienes razón

Pero no tendría que pensar en eso nunca más


End file.
